Access conduits are frequently employed, where it is desired to have access to a control device, such as a valve associated with, for example, a sprinkler system in a residential or commercial lawn setting. In such applications, there exist a network of pipes through which water may flow during the normal course of providing irrigating water to such lawns, and often it is convenient for the field technician to have the ability to relieve water pressure from a particular segment of such a sprinkler system. Hence, there are often cases where it is desirous to have a shutoff valve disposed along a distribution line in such a system, in a subterranean location. Accordingly, to protect control equipment such as valves from corrosion or other attack by the elements over time, subterranean conduits have been developed, which are generally enclosures which may be buried in the ground, and within the confines of which a control device such as a valve may be housed to be protected from environmental factors. It is desirable for a field technician to have ready access to such valves, and typically the opening at the terminal end of a tubular access conduit has a flat lid which is placed over it, which may be removed as desired.